Dark in my imagination
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: UA. Dark!John. Sherlock conoce a John, un agente especial del FBI... 'especial' por que no paso las pruebas al disfrutar demasiado su estadía en Afganistán.


** Dark in my imagination**

**Advertencia: **Sexo implícito, porque me da pena escribir smut.

* * *

Ella le mira desde su asiento con los ojos serenos, probablemente no es el primer paciente con el que ha tratado en el día y con su mismo carácter ―Es una condición, no una enfermedad ―dice como cual padre le explica a su hijo ―Ambos sabemos lo que te pasa.

John deja de mirar el horrible florero en la mesilla y la mira a ella ―Nada me pasa a mi ―repite por enésima vez en la cita.

Ella asiente, no suspira, sabe que si suspira de desesperación las cosas pueden turnarse muy feas para ella.

El celular de John suena y él responde como si ella no existiera y no estuviesen tratando un tema grande.

―De acuerdo… Que lleve a alguien, no importa, al fin y al cabo terminare asustandolo… ―corta la llamada de su amigo, el Inspector Smith.

La terapeuta escribe algo en su libreta y mira su reloj de mano ―El tiempo ha acabado.

John sonríe ―Sera mejor que me vaya.

* * *

Un asesinato que se suma a cuatro anteriores; todos a chicos rubios y de estatura pequeña. El cuerpo esta recostado en una manta amarilla a pesar de estar en medio del bosque, su cabeza fue adornada con rosas blancas y sus manos cortadas con símbolos de soles.

―Hey, John ―saluda Smith.

―Cinco en dos meses, esto definitivamente es tu división.

Smith es un hombre de 42 años, con complexión delgada, ojos y cabello café.

―Lo sé, alguien estaba investigando antes así que vendrá, ya te lo dije.

―Más gente, que bien ―murmura agachándose para ver el cuerpo.

―Es Lestrade, tal vez te lleves bien con él…-

―Las heridas son post mortem ―corta la charla ―No quería que sufrieran, bien por ellos.

Siente a Smith tras él, moviéndose con nerviosismo ―Cinco chicos están muertos, eso no está bien.

John trata de ignorar el comentario y se pone rígido cuando unas forenses se acercan. Smith se ve distraído por una agente y el momento para que comience a analizar.

Mira hacia el frente, los árboles están casi desnudos y son pocos, el asesino quería un lugar de trabajo grande. SU mirada se pierde, al igual que su mente, y ahora está cargando el cuerpo del chico, lo recuesta en la manta con delicadeza para después adornar su cabello con las rosas. En seguida saca un bisturí para comenzar a hacer las marcas en las manos…

―¡No toquen el cuerpo! ―grita un hombre haciendo que salga de sus pensamientos, parpadea varias veces antes de ver como las forenses son ahuyentadas como aves por un hombre.

Levanta la vista y mira a Smith discutir con un hombre de cabello grisáceo, Lestrade, supone.

―Atrás, por favor ―pide el hombre frente a él cuando logra alejar a las forenses.

John le mira; no es policía, no tiene la pinta de serlo. Da un paso hacia atrás y da media vuelta, necesita alejarse un poco.

* * *

Sherlock sabe que es lo que se considera normal para la gente, como haber ahuyentado a las forenses, eso no fue normal. Pero ciertamente ellas no tenían que haber tocado el cadáver. Cuando le pidió al hombre rubio que se alejara, eso ya fue un poco más normal porque lo hizo con educación.

Pero mientras analiza el cuerpo, no puede dejar de mirar de reojo al hombre rubio.

Toma con cuidado la mano izquierda del chico y mira el símbolo en esta, no es sobre una mafia o secta. Las rosas son blancas y están puestas como una corona, lo alaba.

―Gabriel ―dice el hombre rubio, parado frente a él.

―¿Disculpe?.

―Gabriel, el Arcángel Gabriel, creo que el asesino está llamando al Arcángel.

―En realidad solo le alaba ―corrige.

―Por eso las rosas… ―reflexionó el rubio, se alejo y fue hablar con el Inspector Smith.

―Te recomiendo que te alejes de él ―dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Se levanto y miro a una mujer de cabello oscuro y una figura delgada.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó, acercándose.

― Porque es un psicópata ―respondió ella.

―¿Psicópata?.

―Sí, dice que es un agente especial pero no paso las pruebas es un poco… trastornado, algunos dicen que fue por su estadía en la guerra.

―Afganistán ―murmura para sí mismo.

―Exacto ―la mujer dio un paso hacía él pero se vio interrumpida cuando una forense le llamo.

―Sherlock. El Inspector Smith tiene un perfil ―anunció Lestrade.

―Dudo que él lo haya obtenido ―dijo acercándose a los Inspectores.

―No, en realidad no, fue el Agente Especial Watson ―Smith señalo al rubio que veía como cargaban el cuerpo del chico para moverlo.

―Y por _especial _se refiere a que es solo un soldado retirado al cual acude por ayuda.

Smith frunció ceño y resoplo ―Da igual, _detective asesor._

John Watson se acercó hacia ellos con calma ―Smith, sabiendo que esto lo trabajarás con Lestrade y Holmes, no tiene caso que siga aquí.

―Ah, claro… Pero déjame presentarte, Greg Lestrade y Sherlock Holmes: John Watson.

John sonrió por obligación y estrecho la mano de Greg ―Un gusto, señor Watson.

―Solo John ―pidió.

Sherlock mantuvo su mirada alta y asintió en saludo ―Un gusto. Debería de tener más cuidado con sus alucinaciones.

Smith y Lestrade intercambiaron miradas y decidieron hacerse cargo del caso en lugar de sus dos amigos.

―¿Disculpe? ―preguntó John, mirando al de cabello rizado.

―Lo he notado, cuando mirabas el cuerpo del chico, apretabas tus manos en puño.

El rubio bajo la mirada antes de volver a verle ―Claro, la agente Collin ha hablado con usted.

―SI, hemos hablado.

―Déjeme adivinar, le ha dicho que soy psicópata.

―Sí, lo ha hecho.

Watson rió, llamando la atención de quiénes se encontraban allí ―Bien, lo soy. Pero me lo pudo preguntar directamente, señor Holmes.

―Sherlock, por favor. Y yo no le he preguntado, ella me lo ha informado.

Joh apretó los labios y dio media vuelta ―¡Smith! ―llamó.

El Inspector se acerco hacia él ―Dime.

―¿Nos vamos o qué? ―preguntó cortantemente.

―Lo siento, John. Pero tengo que atender más cosas.

―Yo le puedo llevar a la ciudad, si lo desea ―propuso Sherlock.

―Bien, ve con él ―aceptó Smith por él.

John miro a Sherlock y sonrió ―Bien.

* * *

Sherlock no era el mejor al volante y solo por la razón de que le encantaba conducir rápido, según los policías de tránsito. Pero su hermano mayor desaparecía cualquier multa o cita en el juzgado, no era que el menor se lo pidiera, era algo que Mycroft hacía por cuidarlo.

Al entrar a la autopista parcialmente vacía decidió que era momento de subir la velocidad, miró de reojo a John quién no se sorprendió ni un poco por el cambio a comparación de los anteriores acompañantes que tuvo.

Y demonios, Sherlock quería hablar con él pero no quería hacerlo notar porque él era Sherlock Holmes, el único detective en el mundo y no era de las personas que iniciaba una conversación con cualquiera. Aunque John Watson no era cualquiera.

John Watson era un pequeño secreto, la única información sobre él era su estadía en Afganistán y su sabida psicopatía. Y él, como sociopata tenia curiosidad.

El celular de Watson sonó y este contestó.

―Smith. Claro, vaya que fiasco, de acuerdo… Sí, yo le digo ―y colgó ―El homicida estaba en una cabaña del lugar, un fanático religioso al parecer. Se disparó antes de que lo detuvieran ―informó.

―Aburrido ―respondió mirando hacia el camino.

―Lo sé.

El camino hacia la ciudad continuo tranquilo, a excepción de que un policía de tránsito les detuvo pero al ver la licencia de Sherlock les dejo ir. Cuando pararon en un semáforo rojo, Sherlock comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el volante. Quería hablar con John.

―Pregunta ―dijo de repente el rubio.

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunto dado vuelta en U.

―Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado nada aún, mas sabiéndote sociópata.

―¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Entre locos nos conocemos.

Volteo la mirada hacia John y sonrieron.

―¿Hambriento?

―Un poco.

―Conozco un buen lugar.

* * *

―¡Sherlock! Puedes pedir lo que quieras del menú: gratis. Para ti, y tu cita ―celebró Angelo cuando los guiaba a la mesa frente a la ventana.

Sherlock miro a John para ver su reacción sobre la falsa deducción de Angelo, pero de nuevo John no se sorprendió, solo se dedico a ver la carta del menú.

Ambos pidieron la ensalada del día y un poco de vino.

―¿Cómo supiste tu condición?

―Mi… Oh, desde pequeño supongo ―John miro el lugar con desdén ―¿Tú?

―Cuando tenía seis años Mummy me encontró analizando el cuerpo de un gato, se puso como loca y Daddy

―Ya se, preguntas como: ¿por qué mataste al gatito?¿el gatito te hizo algo?¿alguien o una voz te dijo que lo hicieras? Oh, mi favorita: ¿te gusto matar al gatito?.

Sherlock sonrió levemente ―En realidad si, dijo eso.

―¿Y ahí te diagnóstico?.

―No, durante los siguientes años seguí yendo a terapia con él.

―Vale ―John bebió de su agua y comió de la ensalada.

Sherlock se sintió frustrado, quería saber algo de John.

―Ya te lo dije, Sherlock. Pregunta.

―¿Cómo...?.

―Cuando tenía seis años tire a mi hermana de las escaleras, quería saber si podía rodar por completo pero sus piernas estaban en mal ángulo.

―Se quedo a mitad.

―Sí, trate de hacerlo de nuevo pero mis padres se dieron cuenta y cumpliendo diez, me enviaron a la militarizada.

―Teniendo diez años...

―Padre es Coronel.

―Oh, comprendo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, las miradas entre ellos no eran nada discretas, ambos se analizaban y sonreían al adivinar el pensamiento del otro.

―¿Por qué ayudas a Smith?.

―Es mejor que andar ejecutando a personas, ¿no crees?.

―Por poco.

―Aunque a veces es aburrido.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes Sherlock no volvió a ver a John, pese a su deseo escondido de verlo. Y tratando de ser sutil le pregunto a Lestrade, pero se sorprendió al notar que el Inspector no era tan tonto como pensaba.

―¿Watson?.

―Agente Especial ―corrigió sin poder evitarlo y Lestrade soltó una risa.

―Pues él trabaja solamente con Smith, algo familiar por allí. ¿Crees que en realidad sea un psicópata?.

―No le han hecho estudios, pero es cierto.

―Demonios... ¿Y es peligroso?

Sherlock le fulmino con la mirada y Lestrade se hundió en el sofá.

―Claro que no, si fuese peligroso el tal Smith no trabajaría con él"

Greg sintió curiosidad, en el tiempo que conocía a Sherlock no le había sabido alguna pareja; hombre o mujer, el hasta llego a pensar que el detective era asexual.

O tal vez estaba mal interpretando las cosas y Sherlock solo se interesaba en Watson por su psicopatía.

―Greg... ―le llamo el menor de los Holmes.

Lestrade se sorprendió, cada que le llamaba por su nombre algo malo pasaría.

―Dime.

―¿Crees que sea conveniente que invites a John a tu próximo caso?"

―Bueno Sherlock, eso no está en mi poder. Como ya te dije, el solo trabaja con Smith y Smith trabaja en una división diferente a la mía.

Sherlock chasqueo la lengua y se refugió en su sofá.

* * *

―¡Oh es Navidad, señora Hudson! No me espere despierta" salió de Baker Street con una sonrisa. Cuatro asesinados y ahora una nota, eso se ponía mejor. Paró un taxi y subió, dándole la dirección que Lestrade envió a su celular.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, si eran más de tres asesinatos eso ya no estaba en la división de Lestrade sino de Smith y en consecuencia de John Watson.

Se encontró sonriendo por eso pero antes de negárselo el taxi se detuvo. Al bajar se acerco a la casa que estaba cubierta por tiras policiacas.

―No, el no es un agente, no puede entrar ―le gritaba Donovan a el Inspector Smith con John Watson al lado.

―Es mi protegido y lo hará ―defendió Smith.

John rió en voz baja al escuchar la palabra _protegido_, se dio media vuelta y miro a Sherlock.

―Hey, Holmes" saludo casualmente.

―Doctor Watson, Instector Smith... Sally" dijo acercándose.

―Ahora El Friki" se quejo Donovan.

―Mira, iré por Lestrade y el autorizara entrar a estos dos, ¿de acuerdo?" sugirió Smith atravesando la cinta policial.

Donovan se cruzo de brazos "¿Se conocen?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Holmes rodó los ojos "Digamos, somos... colegas" giro su cuerpo para ver la aceptación de John.

―¿Colega?¿Y cómo tu conseguiste un colega?" se burlo la agente "¿El te siguió a casa?" preguntó a John.

John se relajo un poco "Oh, no, pero estoy seguro que si él no lo habría hecho, yo si"

Lestrade gritó una confirmación para que les dejará entrar, Sally rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacía atrás.

Sherlock sonrió triunfalmente y paso la cinta.

―Te recomiendo que te alejes de él" dijo Donovan a John cuando este paso.

―¿Por que?"

―Porque es un psicópata"

John sonrió espléndidamente ―Gracias por la advertencia.

* * *

Sherlock seguía dando deducciones sobre la mujer de rosa y su asesino mientras los Inspectores y John le veían.

―¿John? ―preguntó Smith al rubio.

―Él tiene razón en todo... Y no creo que yo pueda servir aquí, no es un asesino serial"

―Mato a cuatro personas ―interrumpió Lestrade.

―Eso lo sé.

―Maleta, la maleta ―pidió Sherlock saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por Lestrade.

―¿Que fue eso? ―preguntó Smith a John.

―Nada. Dime donde vive Sherlock Holmes.

―John...

―No le haré nada, Dios ―comentó con exasperación.

―Mmm... Le preguntaré a alguien.

* * *

Martha Hudson tiene una pequeña tradición: a las siete de la noche prepara agua caliente para poder beber un té de sus _hojas especiales_. Cierra con candado las puertas, solo por precaución y se sienta en su silla frente a su televisor.

Tres toques fuertes en la puerta la sacaron de su ritual, suspiro y fue a ver de quién se tratada. Al abrir se encontró con un hombre rubio en jumper.

―Hola, ¿Sherlock Holmes vive aquí?.

―Sí, querido. Pero él no se encuentra.

―¿Podría esperarlo? ―pregunto John con una sonrisa.

La mujer le miro unos segundos y asintió.

Después de una charla sobre de donde conocía a Sherlock (en la cual John omitió una que otra cosa) le espero en el departamento. Holmes llego quince minutos después ―John Watson ―saludó entrando.

―Encontró la maleta.

―A cinco minutos del lugar.

―¿Algo importante? ―preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

El moreno negó y se dirigió a un sofá, dejando la maleta sobre una mesa ―Nada en especial.

John abrió la rosada maleta y analizo las coas dentro de la misma. Sherlock se puso en su usual _pose de pensar_, pero no analizaba la maleta, analizaba a John y el porqué este le resultaba tan…

―El móvil, falta el móvil ―dijo John sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Exacto, la victima no lo hubiese olvidado eso nos dice que...

―El asesino, piensas que el asesino lo tiene... ―John buscó algo en su chaqueta ―Entonces tenemos que darle un pequeño aviso ―dijo sacando su celular.

―¿Donde lo estas citando? ―pregunto al entender sus intenciones.

―Angelo's.

* * *

―Segunda cita... ―murmuro Angelo mientras los dirigía a la mesa frente la ventana. Pronto se encontraron comiendo un postre de helado que Angelo les invito.

―No veo nada extraño ―comentó John, llevando un bocado a su boca.

―Aun no, habrá tiempo ―dijo Sherlock tomando una cuchara delicadamente y enterrándola en el helado.

―Pensé que me harías comerlo solo.

―Sherlock sonrió levemente y miro hacia afuera ―Coche rojo ―dijo volviendo su vista al rubio.

―Lleva un minuto ahí ―complemento Watson ―Bajaron dos chicas, igual, asumo que nuestro asesino vendrá en...-

―Me pareces interesante ―cortó Holmes.

John trago su helado con lentitud ―Lo sé ―contestó sonriendo.

Sherlock miro la mano del rubio, que se encontraba sobre la mesa y con lentitud la alcanzo con la suya propia ―¿Me encuentras interesante? ―pregunto volviendo su vista al hombre.

John frunció ceño y miro como el detective encerraba su muñeca con su mano ―Tal vez ―confeso mirándole a los ojos.

Permanecieron en esa pose unos segundos ―¿Que tan interesante? ―murmuro Sherlock.

―Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que ese no es su asunto ―contestó al tiempo que soltaba el agarre en su mano.

―No lo es... ―Sherlock parpadeo varias veces ―El taxi, aquel...

* * *

Ya en el Baker Street trataban de recuperar el aliento después de correr casi un maratón en tiempo récord. Uno al lado del otro se recargaron en la pared.

―Esa a sido la cosa mas loca que he hecho en mi vida ―comentó John.

―Si, claro ―se burló Sherlock para después reír.

―Tienes razón, han sido mas ―completo John, uniéndose a la risa.

* * *

¿Porqué Sherlock se iba? ¿Tomar aire? Si, claro. Eso ni él se la creía.

Miro alrededor del departamento, con Lestrade y su equipo saliendo. ―¿Te llevo? ―preguntó amablemente el Inspector.

―No ―respondió mirando la maleta rosa.

―Ustedes dos... tengan cuidado con su cercanía ―aconsejo el policía antes de salir.

―_Cercanía _―bufó ya estando solo.

Él podía acercarse cuanto quisiera a quien quisiera. ¿Psicópata? Si, lo era. Lo supo desde pequeño, pero a diferencia de la mayoría con ese problema el aprendió a manejar sus impulsos.

Manejar... Sherlock se fue en un taxi. Un taxi que la casera insistía que era para el.

Revisó el computador, que aun buscaba la señal del móvil que llevaba el asesino. Corrió escaleras abajo y llamo a Smith, algo malo sucedería y no sería su culpa.

* * *

Salón por salón y desesperación incrementaba, al igual que su velocidad. Cuando encontrará al tipo que llevo a Sherlock allí,le aplastaría el cráneo con sus propias manos, tan lento, tal doloroso que hasta el detective sentiría pena.

Encontró la escena de Sherlock y hombre frente a el a través de una ventana. Sacó con decisión su hermosa arma y quito el seguro, lamentablemente eso sería rápido para el tipo. Con un disparo y una sonrisa vio por el cristal como el taxista caía, lastima que no podía ver como su vida se apagaba.

Pero pudo ver el temblor que le causo a Sherlock el sonido del disparo, sonrió nuevamente.. Y saludo al detective mientras este miraba por la ventana.

Ya podía imaginar el sermón de Smith sobre llevar un arma y matar a un hombre, pero el se las arreglaría después, ahora necesitaba recostarse en su cama y controlar la adrenalina que deseaba escapar de su cuerpo.

* * *

―¿Y viste alguna sombra o silueta?

―No Lestrade, no puede ver nada por... ehm...

―¿El shock?

―Exacto, el shock.

Lestrade suspiro resignado y se sorprendió al ver al Inspector Smith llegar a la escena ―Bien, continuaremos mañana ―murmuro mientras se alejaba.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se deshizo de la manta naranja que lo cubría, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, sacó su celular y recurrió a su única ayuda disponible: Mycroft. Envió un mensaje rápido y claro pidiendo una dirección. Se alejo de la zona y saco un cigarrillo tenía que pensar muy bien como efectuar su próximo movimiento, y mas aun, pensar porque quería ver al rubio con tanta desesperación.

* * *

Media hora desde que le disparo y mato al taxista. Aún respiraba con irregularidad pero su cuerpo se había logrado destensar. Sentado en silencio, ya con pijama puesta, esperaba que el sueño llegará a él.

Un toque delicado en la puerta lo hizo que su mente se encendiera de nuevo.

―John ―escuchó del otro lado.

_Holmes_, pensó instantáneamente.

Apretó las manos en puño, tenía que controlarse. Pensó en no abrirle al detective, el estar cerca de él le ponía nervioso y lo que menos quería era tener un ataque. La manija hizo movimientos y se escuchó un _click _en señal que el seguro ya no le protegía. Sonrió sin saberlo al maravillarse por la insistencia de Sherlock.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dejando pasar la figura del detective. John le miro desde su cama, mal momento para vivir en un pequeño departamento. Sherlock cerró la puerta tras entrar y le miro ―Buen tiro.

Intercambiaron miradas y terminaron riendo.

―¿Que haces aquí? en serio, Sherlock, ¿qué? levanto la mirada hacia el moreno.

―Te debo algo ―respondió deshaciéndose de su bufanda.

John miro sus movimientos, _¿que planeaba Holmes?_.

―Necesito que salgas ―pidió en un susurro al entender.

―Mira tus manos, están temblando ―inquirió quitándose los guantes.

―Acabo de sufrir un ataque de...

―Dime que tu pulso no se esta acelerado ―

―Adrenalina contenida.

―Mentiroso.

―Sherlock, detente.

Pero claro que el moreno no acataría tal orden, mas bien se paro justo enfrente de él y se puso a su nivel, agachándose de cunclillas.

―On, John, te debo tanto ―murmuro.

John humedeció sus labios y sus manos se removieron nerviosas. Control. Necesitaba control.

Así que volteo su vista tratando de ignorar al hombre frente a si.

Sherlock frunció ceño y resoplo ―John, necesito algo, dame algo ―mandó con decisión.

¿Los opuestos se atraen? Claro. Pero ¿que mejor compañía que alguien exactamente igual a ti? El control era bueno, pero dejarse llevar era mejor.

Sherlock caía en la tentación de el llamado _deseo._

John cedía a la conocida _necesidad._

La oscuridad mandaría en ese momento y no lo querrían de otra manera.

John sintió como su cuerpo se accionaba a la petición del detective y sin previó aviso le beso.

Un beso rudo, sin lentitud ni piedad. Así eran ambos.

Sherlock tambaleo al perder el equilibrio pero John no estaba dispuesto a romper el beso así que con su mano derecha tomo su nuca y enterró sus dedos en el cabello rizado. El aire hizo falta al final de cuentas y Sherlock sonrió con malicia.

―¿Quieres ver un poco más? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Oh Dios, si ― respondió John, recibiendo un empujón hacia la cama.

Sherlock se quito su abrigo mientras miraba al rubio con ojos cargados de promesas.

* * *

Ardor. Disparos. Sangre. Londres. Smith. Un taxi. Sherlock bajo su cuerpo.

John despertó sentándose de golpe y con la respiración agitada, miro unos segundos a la nada antes de mirar su cama. Estaba solo. Sintió una especia de contracción en su pecho hasta que miro su celular sobre la almohada a su lado, desbloqueo la pantalla y miro una nota.

**221B, no sera inconveniente.**

**-SH**

Bloqueo la pantalla y se negó mentalmente que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

―¿Sherlock y John?

―Eso creo.

―Que la Reina nos salvé...

―No creo que tu novio pueda hacer algo ―burló Smith.

―No me refería a eso ―respondió con un sonrojo Lestrade.

―¿Crees que sera sana para ellos? ―pregunto el castaño.

―Solo Dios sabe, pero te diré algo: esos hombres sean como sean, son buenos.

―Tienes razón, bien pudieron ser mentes criminales.

―Espero que sean felices ―dijo Greg sin pensarlo.

Smith rió sonoramente ―Ya sabemos quien organizara la boda de tu cuñado...

* * *

¿Cien por ciento mi idea?No. El link del vídeo que lo inspiro esta en mi información/perfil de esta página.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Pero mas que a nadie, espero que le haya gustado a** Kath**. ¡Sabes que fue para ti! Y lo siento, se que supone que era un regalo de Navidad, pero como ya sabes tengo dos hermanas mayores que me quitan de la pc. El punto es que esto fue para ti. Y gracias por fangirlear conmigo sobre Sherlock, Supernatural, Doctor Who y ahora Hannibal. *wink*

Te quiero mi Sherly querida (:


End file.
